Because
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Poem from Bible Camp about being God's creation. Not mine, nor are are the switchedaround parts. Those belong to my good friend who's a very talented authorillustrator.


So, my (girl) friends and I each got a copy of this poem at Bible Camp a couple summers ago, and I felt like sharing it. My friend Chubbeh changed it up to be the other two forms, so I hope she doesn't mind me sharing them! ;

* * *

**Because...**

I made her. She is different. She is unique.  
With love I formed her in her mother's womb.  
I fashioned her with great joy!  
I remember with pleasure the days I created her.  
To Mme she is beautiful.  
I love her. I love her smile. I love her ways.  
To hear her laugh and to see the silly things she does.  
She is herself and no one else.  
This is how I made her.  
I made her pretty, but not beautiful,  
Because I know her heart, and I know she would be vain.  
I wanted her to search her heart,  
And learn that in ME she would be beautiful.  
It would be My spirit that would draw people to her.  
I made her in such a way that she would need ME.  
I made her a little more lonesome than she would like to be,  
Because I want her to turn to Me in her loneliness.  
I made her dependant so that she would depend on ME.  
I know her heart,  
I know that if I had not make her like this, she would go her own way,  
And forget about Me, her Creator.  
I have given her many good and happy things... because I love her.  
I have seen her broken heart and the tears she has cried alone.  
I have been with her and had a broken heart too.  
Many times she has stumbled and fallen  
Because she would not take My hand.  
She has learned hard lessons because she would not listen to My voice.  
So many times I have sadly watched her go on her own way,  
Alone.  
And now she is Mine again. I made her and then bought her.  
I paid a high price for her because I love her.  
I have had to reshape and remold her, renewing her for My plan.  
It has not been easy for her, or for Me.  
I want her to be conformed in My Image...  
This is the goal I have set for her because...  
I LOVE HER!

Anonymous

_Let's switch this up a little._

**Because...**

He made me. I am different. I am unique.  
With love He formed me in my mother's womb.  
He fashioned me with great joy!  
He remembers with pleasure the days He created me.  
To Him I am beautiful.  
He loves me. He loves my smile. He loves my ways.  
To hear me laugh and to see the silly things I do.  
I am myself and no one else.  
This is how He made me.  
He made me pretty, but not beautiful,  
Because He knows my heart, and He knows I would be vain.  
He wanted me to search my heart,  
And learn that in Him I would be beautiful.  
It would be His spirit that would draw people to me.  
He made me in such a way that I would need Him.  
He made me a little more lonesome than I would like to be,  
Because He wants me to turn to Him in my loneliness.  
He made me dependant so that I would depend on Him.  
He knows my heart,  
He knows that if He had not make me like this, I would go my own way,  
And forget about Him, my Creator.  
He has given me many good and happy things... because He loves me.  
He has seen my broken heart and the tears I have cried alone.  
He has been with me and had a broken heart too.  
Many times I have stumbled and fallen  
Because I would not take His hand.  
I have learned hard lessons because I would not listen to His voice.  
So many times He has sadly watched me go on my own way,  
Alone.  
And now I am His again. He made me and then bought me.  
He paid a high price for me because He loves me.  
He has had to reshape and remold me, renewing me for His plan.  
It has not been easy for me, or for Him.  
He wants me to be conformed in His Image...  
This is the goal He has set for me because...  
HE LOVES ME!

_Prayer form_

**Because...**

You made me. I am different. I am unique.  
With love You formed me in my mother's womb.  
You fashioned me with great joy!  
You remember with pleasure the days You created me.  
To You I am beautiful.  
You love me. You love my smile. You love my ways.  
To hear me laugh and to see the silly things I do.  
I am myself and no one else.  
This is how You made me.  
You made me pretty, but not beautiful,  
Because You know my heart, and You know I would be vain.  
You wanted me to search my heart,  
And learn that in You I would be beautiful.  
It would be Your spirit that would draw people to me.  
You made me in such a way that I would need You.  
You made me a little more lonesome than I would like to be,  
Because You want me to turn to You in my loneliness.  
You made me dependant so that I would depend on You.  
You know my heart,  
You know that if You had not make me like this, I would go my own way,  
And forget about You, my Creator.  
You have given me many good and happy things... because You love me.  
You have seen my broken heart and the tears I have cried alone.  
You have been with me and had a broken heart too.  
Many times I have stumbled and fallen  
Because I would not take Your hand.  
I have learned hard lessons because I would not listen to Your voice.  
So many times You have sadly watched me go on my own way,  
Alone.  
And now I am Yours again. You made me and then bought me.  
You paid a high price for me because You love me.  
You have had to reshape and remold me, renewing me for Your plan.  
It has not been easy for me, or for You.  
You want me to be conformed in Your Image...  
This is the goal You have set for me because...  
YOU LOVE ME!

* * *

So, yeah. There ya have it.

Girls, you're God's daughter, and don't you ever forget it! And if you ever do...well, then, hope you don't. You're important, and you're beautiful the way you are, and God is proud of the young woman you're becoming! -


End file.
